


Миссия Будапешт

by Niellon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellon/pseuds/Niellon
Summary: Илья, Наполеон и рутинная миссия «А.Н.К.Л.», которая не могла обойтись без решения судеб мира, дежурной взаимовыручки и ироничных последствий.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивным транслитом выделен русский язык.  
> Все события, места и упоминания реальных лиц максимально приближены к историческим 60-ым, но вписаны с оглядкой на стиль изложения Гая Ричи (читайте: возможны неточности в угоду картинке).  
> Обе части фанфика связаны между собой, но могут читаться по отдельности.
> 
> Бета — Penelopa2018.
> 
> UPD! PDF-версия в оформлении от Полины: https://yadi.sk/i/NtN3XmU_qPQGFA.

_Январь 1964-го, Австрия_

Илья возник на пороге в обнимку с чемоданом-прослушкой.  
Вопрос, который Наполеон ему задал, годами оттачивался на неподготовленных собеседниках.  
— Что скажете вкусного, _tovarisch Kuryakin_?  
Ответ предполагал попытки соригинальничать, однако Илья на провокацию не повёлся — общаться с Ковбоем он уже умел.  
— Я тебе не _tovarisch_ , — привычно отрезал он, лишив шанса прицепиться. — Мы потеряли последнего информатора.  
Наполеон вскинул брови и бросил заинтересованный взгляд поверх выпуска «Винер Цайтунг». Вытянутые ноги он не убрал, даже не пытаясь казаться гостеприимным, но Илья переступил через них, пройдя в его комнату со стремительностью ледокола «Ленин».  
— И что теперь? — деловито уточнил Наполеон, не скрыв ироничного любопытства. Курякин без тени стеснения пристроил на стол чемодан — в приглашении он не нуждался. — План А, план Б или решим за бокалом игристого?  
Илья взглянул на него, пресекая любые шутки.  
— План Б. Перемещаемся в Будапешт, как только получим новые паспорта, и дальше копаем на подрывника самостоятельно.  
Соло кивнул и вернулся к газете.  
— Чисто теоретически, Угроза, — он улучил момент, пока Илья ещё не надел наушники. — Ты смог бы обезвредить бомбу?  
Сложно было представить такую область, в которой Курякин признал бы себя несведущим. Возможно, на это Наполеон и ставил: на рвение Ильи заранее заполнять пробелы.  
— Чисто теоретически, — в тон отозвался Илья, — это включено в базовую подготовку оперативника.  
— А что ещё туда входит? — не растерялся Соло. — Помимо гребли и шахмат.  
Илья воздел очи горе и уткнулся в прослушку, калибровать частоту сигнала. В комнате Наполеона ловило лучше, они это выяснили в первый день.  
Очевидно, что на раскрытие образовательных тайн гэбистов Соло мог не рассчитывать.  
— Так ты не ответил, — он не отставал. — Идти ли мне за справочником террориста?  
— Всесторонняя грамотность, Ковбой, на моей памяти ещё никому не вредила.  
Наполеон улыбнулся себе в газету.  
— Я знаю одну фронтовую шутку, тебе понравится. Раз уж теперь мы в свободном плавании.  
Курякин сдвинул один из наушников, без лишнего рвения показывая, что внемлет.  
— «Есть только один безусловный плюс в работе сапёра — ни один начальник не стоит у тебя за спиной» [1].  
Наполеон не видел, но это было ему и не нужно, чтобы быть уверенным: уголок губ Ильи обозначил усмешку.

***

Без шампанского всё же не обошлось. После выезда из отеля Наполеон повёл Илью на прогулку, что подразумевало художественный музей и заведение с национальной кухней.  
«Ужасная» рыжая куртка Ильи («Угроза, либо она, либо я») сменилась на «ужасную» чёрную. Курякин не был сколько-нибудь требователен к гардеробу, если тот позволял незаметно носить макарова, хотя имел тщательно скрываемый вкус и в самом деле разбирался в моде. «Снял свою кепку — и на том спасибо», — сказал бы Наполеон из упрямства, но он промолчал, надо отдать ему должное.  
Они заняли столик в небольшом ресторанчике, где Соло почти в одиночку управился с бутылкой игристого. Илья помогал ему без охоты.  
Наполеон авторитетно вещал об искусстве — его вдохновили свежие впечатления.  
— Шиле, Угроза, это экспрессия. Гиперреальность, гротеск. Чувство. Нервные линии складываются в мучение и надломленность. А эротизм — это не о теле, а о душе.  
Он начал говорить ещё с самого Бельведера.  
— Теперь хотя бы понятно, — заметил немногословный Курякин, — на что ведутся все твои женщины.  
— На что? — тут же полюбопытствовал Соло, карикатурно изображая наивность.  
— Проехали, — тяжело вздохнул Илья. — Немного жаль, что мы не успели за «Захером» [2].  
— Оно того не стоит, — отмахнулся Наполеон. — Километр очереди ради куска торта.  
Илья посмотрел на него долго, многозначительно, сложив руки на груди. Он знал об очередях побольше Наполеона.  
Ковбой сделал вид, что не понял.  
Затем они попросили счёт.

***

На границе с Венгрией их проверили от и до, всё как положено — с выходом из машины, досмотром багажника и задних сидений. Илья подозревал Наполеона в обкрадывании музейных коллекций, но ничего запрещённого не нашли. Их пропустили, и спустя милю Ковбой достал из-под коврика пистолеты.  
Илья сидел за рулём.  
— Сколько своих насчитал на КПП? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Соло, засовывая за пояс браунинг. — У меня было ощущение, что мы въезжаем в Союз.  
— И часто ты пробирался за Занавес?  
Наполеон неопределённо повёл плечом.  
Илья усмехнулся и скинул куртку, чтобы надеть наплечную кобуру. Сейчас они доверяли друг другу даже чуть больше, чем было разумно при их работе, но к откровенности не стремились.  
— Недавно амнистировали участников Венгерского восстания [3]. И тут же объявляется подрывник, — Курякин выстраивал логическую цепочку заново. — Пока что всё объяснимо.  
— Варшавский договор, — вставил Наполеон.  
— Именно. Союз не может стоять в стороне. И не будет.  
Соло помог ему влезть в портупею и рукава куртки, пока Илья следил за дорогой. Шёл хлопьями снег, машины попадались редко, и видимость оставляла желать лучшего.  
— Тогда проблем у нас на одну больше. Если плохо сыграем — последствия восстания повторятся, — вздохнул Наполеон, откидываясь на спинку сидения. — Антисоветские настроения усилятся, «холодная война» перерастёт в «ледяную».  
— Сложная метафора, — заметил Илья.  
— Ты понял, — парировал Соло. — Кофе?  
Оставалось ехать около двух часов. Илья, подумав, кивнул, и Наполеон потянулся за термосом.  
В его сумке лежали также свёртки с сэндвичами, отложенные на приезд. Время шло к ночи: не стоило обольщаться насчёт круглосуточных заведений.  
— А ты поспи, — предложил Курякин, устроив чашку на приборной панели. Салон заполнил аромат кофе со специями, сваренного в венской закусочной.  
Наполеон, нахохлившийся в свитере и пальто, съехал чуть вниз без единого возражения. Его практичность в таких вопросах Илье, говоря по правде, нравилась. Соло использовал возможности брать от жизни по-максимуму, будь это сон или нечто материальное. Сперва это раздражало, отдавало буржуазностью, а после Курякин всё понял. Здесь не было никакой политики, в вопросе идеологий Наполеон держался нейтралитета. Всё было проще и примитивнее, и лучше всего ощущалось на грани провала.  
Они за один день проживали месяцы — невольно научишься ценить момент. Такая уж была профессия.  
Которую Соло не выбирал.

***

<i>Январь 1964-го, Венгрия</i>

На новой конспиративной квартире Илья первым делом оккупировал телефон. Здесь было тесно, холодно и безлико, как будто бы интерьер покупали вместе со стенами — ни фоторамок, ни даже картин, и цвет обоев подходил цвету книг. Словно в отеле, всё было чисто и прибрано. Не доставало только буклетов со списками, что посмотреть и где пообедать.  
Газета Наполеона, небрежно брошенная им на стол, вносила хотя бы какой-то жизни.  
Пока Илья говорил в трубку одноразовый русский код в расчёте на допуск к соединению, Наполеон методично искал прослушку. Им вместе пришлось пройти немало миссий, чтобы перестать проверять друг за другом. Они были напарниками, а не конкурентами. Дух соперничества между ними не иссяк, но превратился в почти дружескую пикировку. Ковбой, пусть и нередко подбешивал, по большей части Илье всё-таки нравился. Курякин ценил профессионалов, а Соло себя показал. При этом он не был плохим человеком, насколько так можно было сказать о рецидивисте с сомнительной склонностью к авантюрам.  
Пока Илья перечислял сеансы в кинотеатре (обозначая этим уровень обращения), Наполеон к нему вполуха прислушивался. Не для разгадывания системы советского шифрования, та всё равно регулярно менялась. Он явно оттягивал вердикт «всё чисто», чтобы быть в курсе происходящего.  
Илья сделал жест, мол, «дай мне минуту», и Соло его оставил: он сдвинул шторы и приглушил торшер, а после отлучился в ванную.  
К его возвращению Илья на крошечной кухне уже допивал их общий кофе из термоса.  
— На Западном фронте без перемен? — уточнил Соло, усевшись напротив. Как и Илья, он даже не пытался засунуть колени под низкий стол.  
— Порядок, — подул на чашку Курякин. — Дождусь звонка и отойду на пару часов.  
— Меня с собой не возьмёшь?  
— Ни за что.  
Наполеон разглядел его спрятанную улыбку и отзеркалил её, прищурившись.  
Чуть погодя они от безделья достали карты — как и обычно, Ковбой выигрывал, хотя играли они в русского дурака.  
— Мухлюешь, — беззлобно подколол Курякин, тасуя колоду для следующей партии.  
— _Ne poyman — ne vor_ , — развёл руками Наполеон. — Ты, может, поспишь для разнообразия?  
Илья отрицательно мотнул головой, будто вопрос не подлежал обсуждению.  
— А если я следом пойду? — не унимался Соло. — Ты не заметишь. Никто не заметит.  
— По-дружески говорю: не стоит.  
Всё было ясно без уточнений, американца у коммунистов не ждали.  
Наполеон предпочёл перевести всё в шутку.  
— Ты меня другом назвал, между прочим. Спорю на ужин, что не послышалось.  
В уголках глаз Курякина собрались морщинки.  
— Чур ресторан выбираю я.  
Затем был звонок, и Илья собрался — взял куртку и пистолет. Наполеон ещё раз ненавязчиво предложил своё общество, на что был повторно и лаконично отшит. Не то чтобы Соло ожидал другого.  
Не то чтобы Илья поверил в его послушание.

***

Диван был один, и возле него они встретились — Наполеон, влезший в окно, и Илья. Традиционный вариант через входную дверь его устраивал немногим больше. Хотелось спросить, зачем Ковбою это понадобилось, если с собой у него всегда отмычки, а в этот раз ещё и ключи. Но пересилило всё же глобальное: какого хрена ему не сиделось на месте.  
Примерно так Курякин и выразился, нависнув над Наполеоном воплощением Красной Угрозы.  
— У тебя свои дела, у меня свои, — справедливо парировал Соло, воздев ладони в миролюбивом жесте. — Помимо твоих источников в Будапеште есть и другие.  
— В три часа ночи?  
— Мои источники круглосуточные.  
Допытываться дальше Илья не стал, к тому же Наполеон ему показал «улов». Два автомата с запасными патронами, одну винтовку и начищенный дерринджер. Взяв в руки последний, Илья нахмурился.  
Пистолет, зарекомендовавший себя как дамский, размером был меньше его ладони.  
— Выбирать не пришлось, — оправдался Соло, стянув перчатки и шапку. В своём костюме из водолазки с высоким воротом и тянущихся, удобных брюк он приобрёл очевидное сходство с домушником. — В пакете деньги и карта города. Она с почтамта, так что должна быть точной.  
— Телеграфировал Габи? — догадался Илья.  
— Я стал предсказуем, — наигранно расстроился Соло.  
Илья закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнув, и опустился осматривать автоматы. Скорее уж подрывник сдастся им в руки с поличным, сделав публичное заявление этим утром, чем уравнение «Наполеон Соло» когда-нибудь обретёт решение.  
Попыток просчитать его Илья, впрочем, не оставлял, как и не исключал абсурдного финала задания. Ведь пришёл же к ним в Бергене тот безумный гений в обнимку с автобиографическим опусом. Уж больше года прошло, а Курякин всё удивлялся.  
— Хорошие? — деланно равнодушно спросил Ковбой, стирая с подоконника следы ботинок.  
Илья подержал автомат в руках, повертел, проверил серийный номер. Проделал то же самое со вторым, хотя тот и был один в один с первым, за исключением разве что маркировки.  
— Хорошие, — резюмировал он наконец, твёрдо решив не интересоваться, откуда, вернее, у кого Наполеон украл калашниковых в ночной венгерской столице.  
Довольный Соло кивнул с достоинством: иначе быть не могло, — и опустился в кресло у батареи. Илья только тогда понял, что он замёрз, и молча передал ему плед. Напарник не отказался, укутался по уши.  
Илья достал из-под куртки бумажную папку.  
— У нас есть подозреваемый, — догадался Соло.  
— И не один. Это целая группировка, сколько участников — пока неясно, предположительно, не менее десяти. Адресов много. Я заглянул по пути на парочку, всё чисто, никаких следов, они не оставили после себя даже мебели. Хорошо работают. Качественно.  
— С огоньком, — невесело пошутил Наполеон. — Ладно. Только не очень понятно, почему твоё ведомство не устраняет эту проблему своими силами.  
Курякин нахмурился и уткнулся в папку, перебирая бумаги дела.  
— Они не могут лезть в это открыто. Нет доказательств, есть политический интерес. Представь, что начнётся, если уберут не тех. Правительство Венгрии к тому же выступило с заявлением, что будет решать внутренний конфликт самостоятельно.  
— Уже два взрыва было, — напомнил Наполеон.  
— И будет третий. А Венгрия по-прежнему не часть СССР и всячески против чужого вмешательства, поэтому нет, Ковбой, в Будапешт не въедут советские танки, а КГБ останется наблюдать.  
— «По-прежнему», — повторил за ним Соло.  
Илья послал ему усталый взгляд.  
Наполеон вздохнул и нехотя поднялся с кресла, выложив из сумки на стол австрийские сэндвичи. Сходив на кухню, он поставил чайник и приволок ещё одну лампу.  
— У нас много работы, — подвёл он итог. Впервые за разговор без иронии, и Курякин подвинулся, чтобы разложить перед ним бумаги.  
Они научились работать вместе не сразу — не инстинктивно, как в самый первый раз на памятном заводе Винчигуэрра, а более осознанно, с учётом качеств друг друга и поубавив показательного соперничества.  
— А всё-таки, — вдруг спросил он Наполеона, впрочем, не поднимая глаз, — почему…  
И указал на окно.  
— Следственный эксперимент, — припечатал Соло, и ничего больше не сказал.  
Илья повторно интересоваться не стал. Каков агент, таковы и эксперименты.  
Уже светало, они не спали более суток за вычетом дремоты Наполеона в машине. Однако картина не прояснилась — им вновь предстояло охотиться за воздухом.  
Около восьми Соло поднялся за кофе.  
В восемь-ноль-две через четыре квартала от них взорвался склад на берегу Дуная.

***

Наполеон бродил вокруг, убрав руки в карманы и пряча подмёрзший нос в шарф. Он не маскировался, просто на улице стоял мороз, довольно крепкий по меркам американца.  
Курякин не застёгивал куртку.  
Они осмотрели место взрыва несколько раз, в один из которых Илья козырнул своей корочкой. Жертв не было, как и улик, только обломки дерева и бетона.  
Илья закурил. У него не сходились данные.  
— Пойдём, — окликнул его Ковбой, когда они оба не нашли, за что зацепиться. — Лицом мы здесь поторговали достаточно.  
Напарник был прав, и Курякин, нахмурившись, вышел за ним из толпы.  
— Странно всё это, — прогудел он себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что Наполеон услышит. — Хозяин склада уверял, что никому его не сдавал.  
— Не врал, — отозвался Соло. — В бумагах чисто. Последняя запись в журнале датирована прошлым годом, аренда закончилась до Рождества. Склад в самом деле стоял пустой. Выходит, кто-то в него пробрался.  
Илья только покачал головой. Пробрался — зачем? И какой в этом смысл — взрывать абсолютно пустое здание? Площадь Астория, Дом Радио, теперь склад. В первых двух взрывах погибли люди, здесь пострадали только деревянные стены и ящики для хранения.  
Кудри Наполеона покрылись инеем, нос покраснел, дышал он под воротник. Они провели на улице без малого два часа. Курякин, критически оглядев Ковбоя, предложил ему выпить глинтвейна.  
Они свернули на улочку около рынка и подошли к расписанным чёрным бочкам. В воздухе витал аромат пряностей и вина, но атмосфера праздника поутихла. Гирлянды не светились, прохожих было немного. Снег падал ленивыми, большими хлопьями, а белое небо как будто лежало на крышах.  
Протягивая торговцу форинты, Наполеон неожиданно замер. Он медленно моргнул, озадаченно сдвинул брови и плавно обернулся к Илье.  
— Давай-ка вернёмся, — сжав свой стакан, он двинулся обратно к складу.  
Курякин пошёл за ним без лишних вопросов.

***

Ковбой умел удивлять не хуже циркачей, глотающих полуметровые лезвия, ну или фокусников, вылезающих из подводного сейфа. И в напряжении иногда держал не меньшем, но Илья свыкся — нужно было лишь подождать. Безвыходных ситуаций с Наполеоном не существовало, он начал догадываться об этом в Риме, когда вместо пули получил часы своего отца и работу в «А.Н.К.Л.».  
Зевак возле склада не становилось меньше, однако Наполеона это не интересовало. Он вёл Илью к какому-то конкретному месту на развороченном и обожжённом плато. Затем, обойдя кучу обугленных досок, он тронул их носком ботинка. Илья нахмурился, ничего не поняв, и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Чёрное дерево, доски в копоти. Толщина в сантиметр, длина у всех разная.  
Чёрные доски, вдруг понял Илья и поднял на напарника взгляд. Чёрные бочки с расписанными мелом боками: глинтвейн, цена в разных валютах.  
— Ковбой, — прошептал Курякин. Конец этой фразы он не придумал.  
Наполеон отсалютовал ему стаканчиком, показав вариацию покорившей космос улыбки.  
Илье впервые захотелось его обнять.

***

— Гиперреальность, гротеск, чувство. Что дальше? Ты говорил о Шиле.  
Уже стемнело, они сидели в засаде, Илья наблюдал в прицел. След ярмарочных бочек привёл их на окраину города — пришлось повозиться, чтобы обнаружить нужные. Как оказалось, Соло запомнил одну на снимке из добытой Курякиным папки, где в объектив попала рождественская аллея. Взрывоопасный глинтвейн был связан и с Домом Радио: в вырезке из газеты, вышедшей за день до взрыва, упоминались «зимние угощения». Сложить два и два оказалось просто.  
Склад всё ещё не вписывался в идею народной мести, однако Илье для решения этой задачки по-прежнему не хватало данных.  
— Ты правда слушал? — не поверил Наполеон, придав лицу изумлённое выражение. Больше непредсказуемости и интуиции в нём удивляли, пожалуй, только эмоции: внешне Ковбой был по-джентльменски сдержан, весьма деликатен, почти хладнокровен, однако мимика у него тянула на Оскара. Илья увидел его гримасу боковым зрением и не сдержал еле заметной усмешки.  
Они начали болтать, чтобы не засыпать. Наполеон лежал с автоматом в обнимку, устроив голову на мешке с песком. Когда они разговаривали, изо рта вырывался пар.  
— Тебе не понравилось про Шиле. Тебя отталкивает эротизм, — вздохнул Наполеон почти огорчённо. — Но вместе с тем ты оценил его «Объятия».  
Илья перехватил винтовку, размял затёкшие плечи. Он пролежал в одной позе не менее двух часов.  
— Мне больше понравился Климт.  
Соло задумался буквально на пару секунд, лёг поудобнее и уставился в потолок.  
— Не думал, на самом деле, что тебе хоть что-нибудь там приглянется.  
— Представь, Ковбой, — улыбнулся Илья, — мне близок не только Дейнека [4].  
— Ты что, — наигранно изумился Соло. — Ещё как минимум Самохвалов.  
Илья фыркнул, Наполеон посмеялся.  
Стояла ночь, подрывники всё не объявлялись.  
— Однажды, — продолжал трепаться Соло, — мне заказали картину Герасимова.  
Илья отщипнул кусок от вишнёвого ретеша, не переставая смотреть в прицел. Оружие, кстати, как и рулет, они поделили поровну, в итоге у каждого было по автомату, только у Наполеона вместо винтовки дерринджер. Ещё у него оставался браунинг, как у Ильи — его родной макаров.  
На ретеш Наполеон, как оказалось, не покушался.  
— И что? Неужели украл?  
— Обидно, Угроза, — почти возмутился Соло. — Мне заказали снять точную копию. Дали фотографию, срок в месяц и предоплату.  
— Сумел?  
— Красиво исчез с авансом. Срисовывать с фото не взялся бы даже я. Тем более с чёрно-белого.  
Илья улыбнулся и качнул головой. Прибрать предоплату это не помешало.  
— Что за картина-то была? Известная?  
— _«Dva vozhdya posle dozhdya»_ [5]. Наверное. Но Сталин там, разумеется, был.  
Курякин на это хмыкнул.  
— Висела раньше на каждом углу. Уверен, тебя проверяли.  
— Я так и понял, — беспечно улыбнулся Соло. — Давай-ка я тебя сменю, а ты мне расскажешь про шахматы.  
Подумав, Илья кивнул и передал винтовку Наполеону.  
Два утомительных дня на ногах и половина ночи в засаде в конечном счёте Илью победили. Он задремал, подробно описав защиту Кохрана, и в эту минуту на них с Наполеоном напали. Кто на кого готовил засаду — вопрос. Эффект неожиданности им не достался.  
Они отстреливались, противников было больше. Соседняя комната взорвалась, Илью оглушило, вокруг начался хаос. Он помнил, как расстрелял кого-то в упор, стоя с Наполеоном спиной к спине, а после Соло потратил одинокую пулю в дерринджере, чтобы Курякин не поймал грудью нож. Снова был взрыв, Илью прибило к стене, и Соло его вытолкнул из окна. Упав со второго этажа в кучу снега, Илья не сразу понял: Наполеон его спас. В сложившейся ситуации с очевидно неравными силами он предпочёл отступить без потерь, но не успел — повезло только Курякину.  
Илья снизу видел, как Соло получает прикладом, как его брови трагично сходятся под углом, как он теряет сознание и грузно падает, не показав на этот раз чудеса находчивости. Илья поднялся, несмотря на боль во всём теле, и шумно выдохнул через зубы.  
Красная пелена застилала ему глаза, руки дрожали, сердце стучало набатом.  
— Прошу простить, господа, — процедил он низко, теряя над собой контроль. — Но я здесь ещё не закончил.

***

Винить Наполеона было не за что — на них напали внезапно, исподтишка. Злился Илья на себя и только, он ведь уснул, как первогодок в дозоре. Предел возможностей не оправдание, если на кон поставлена миссия. Он мог быть мёртв. Мог быть убит и Соло, а это… не в смену Ильи.  
Об этом он думал, впрочем, позднее. Намного позднее, когда прошёл аффект и разум стал медленно проясняться. Способность критически оценивать обстановку вернулась к Илье не сразу. Моменты приступов он фиксировал плохо и, в основном, по последствиям.  
То, что осталось за его спиной, Курякина совсем не обрадовало. Он ощущал себя опустошённым, выжатым.  
Ещё отвратительно пахло кровью.  
Соло сидел перед ним, побелевший, наспех привязанный к деревянному стулу. Он говорил ему что-то, Илья не слышал, в ушах стоял раздражающий звон. Вдруг осознав, что держит в руках чьё-то тело, Илья тут же его отбросил. Ещё одно лежало под ногами, двое — в дверном проёме. Что было в коридоре, Илья не видел.  
Ковбой не боялся. Он это вряд ли уже умел в свои насыщенные тридцать с лишним лет, на которые пришлась война и все последующие события с побегом от полиции четырёх стран. Хотя его взгляд Курякин запомнил надолго — оцепенение, холод и… нечто. Оно было сложное, болезненно нехорошее, похожее на бессильное сожаление. Илья отвёл глаза и крепко зажмурился, по старой привычке сжимая виски. Пальцы дрожали и были неприятно липкими, холодными, даже не так — ледяными.  
— Угроза, — гулкий голос Наполеона звучал будто из-под воды. — Ты слышишь меня, Угроза? У нас минуты, ты слышишь? Илья.  
Ковбой очень редко обращался к нему по имени, и это у них было взаимно. «Наполеон» по особенным случаям: если кто-то из них, к примеру, при смерти, «Соло» — когда заканчивалось терпение. Во всех остальных случаях был «Ковбой».  
Поэтому «Илья» подействовало отрезвляюще.  
— Не подходи, — предупредил Наполеон, когда заметил, что достучался. Он указал кивком себе на грудь, обмотанную уже знакомой взрывчаткой.  
— Сколько? — прохрипел Илья, прожигая Ковбоя взглядом.  
— Прошло две минуты и ещё секунд сорок. Не знаю, сколько осталось.  
Илья вопреки услышанному шагнул ближе. Наполеон резковато мотнул головой, заставив его застыть.  
— Есть вероятность, что обезвредить её невозможно, — для человека, находящегося на волосок от смерти, Ковбой казался невероятно спокойным. Его непрошибаемость, нередко выводившая Илью в моменты покоя, теперь оказалась кстати. — Поэтому послушай меня, пожалуйста. Уходи.  
— Не обсуждается, — отрезал Курякин. Он не сказал это — хрипло выплюнул и преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.  
Поверх взрывчатки вились провода, и как назло — все одного цвета.  
— _Durak_ , — поморщился Соло.  
— Давай мы выясним отношения позже.  
Илья присел перед ним на корточки. Он вспомнил вопрос Наполеона в начале задания: «Ты смог бы обезвредить бомбу?». Ковбой не мог тогда знать, насколько ответ для него будет важен.  
— Три минуты, — услышал Илья, внимательно осматривая взрывчатку. Он было потянулся к спутанным проводам, но обнаружил, что дрожь из рук не ушла. Пришлось несколько раз сжать и разжать кулаки, глубоко вздохнуть и сосредоточиться.  
— Какой ты всё-таки невозможно упрямый, — никак не унимался Наполеон. — Я дал тебе две попытки уйти живым.  
Курякин начал перебирать провода, как только уменьшился тремор.  
— А я напомню тебе, — хмуро ответил он, — что русские так не поступают.  
Соло смотрел на него наверняка осуждающе. Проверив, так ли это, Илья смутился: Ковбой ему улыбался.  
— Ну точно _durak_ , — заключил он уверенно. — Хотя для тебя есть слово получше.  
— Какое?  
Илья наконец заметил, что Соло освобождает из верёвок запястья. Никто до сих пор не знал, как ему это всегда удаётся.  
Вполне мог украсть дневники Гудини и изучить их за чашкой ристретто.  
— Закончишь — скажу. Может быть. Когда-нибудь, — пообещал он на голубом глазу. — Четыре минуты. Угроза?  
Илья выбирал между двумя проводами, не зная, какой из них правильный.  
— Я слушаю тебя внимательно.  
Наполеон прокашлялся — у него пересохло в горле.  
До Ильи дошло: этот разговор по душам с очень большой вероятностью мог оказаться у них последним. Такая возможность принималась по умолчанию в каждой миссии.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства… Я должен сказать.  
Курякин поднёс к проводам тонкое лезвие и вопросительно посмотрел на Соло. Чёрт знает, что скрывалось в его лице, но что-то, Илье ещё непонятное.  
И искреннее — сомневаться не приходилось.  
— Ты совершенно никакущий шпион.  
Пункт для досье: смех у Ковбоя был заразительным.  
— Раз так, то позволь заметить, — Илья вскинул брови, склонив голову набок, — что я терпеть не могу с тобой работать.  
Они встретились взглядами, и Илья снова увидел… нечто, однако другое, понятное ещё меньше.  
А после перерезал провод.

***

Ничего не было — никакого взрыва.  
Ничего не случилось, но десять напряжённых секунд Илья и Наполеон не дышали. Бомба не активировалась, Курякин снял её с Соло и осторожно сложил на пол.  
Наполеон опасливо на неё покосился, неловко поднялся и растёр запястья. Но не успел сделать и шага в сторону, как Илья сгрёб его в объятия.  
Именно сгрёб, вжав в себя с такой силой, что следовало опасаться за рёбра. Как есть медведь. Наполеон округлил глаза, — убьёшь же! — и вежливо попытался высвободиться.  
Не получилось, Илья держал крепко. Наполеон, в конце концов, сдался.  
— _Suka_ , — обжёг ему ухо Курякин, и в этом слове было больше, чем нужно, чем он хотел сказать, и точно больше, чем мог.  
Чаще всего происходящее на совместных заданиях поддавалось описанию только по-русски.  
Соло улыбнулся Илье в плечо. Впервые за долгое, очень долгое время ответить ему было нечего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата из книги Эдсела Уиттера «Охотники за сокровищами». В печатной версии, кстати, можно найти оригинал фотографии из досье КГБ на Наполеона Соло: https://cdn1.savepice.ru/uploads/2020/2/22/3cfafcde18c713523aa27065fb0e1c11-full.jpg. Небольшая отсылка на хэдканон, в котором Наполеон имел непосредственное отношение к описанным Уиттером «хранителям памятников».
> 
> [2] «Зáхер» — знаменитый оригинальный торт по рецепту кондитера Франца Захера, который можно купить только в ограниченном количестве мест в Австрии.
> 
> [3] Восстание в Будапеште против просоветского режима в 1956-ом году, в результате которого погибло около 3000 гражданских. Подробнее: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_(1956).
> 
> [4] Знаменитый в СССР художник-соцреалист.
> 
> [5] Неофициальное название картины А. Герасимова «И. В. Сталин и К. Е. Ворошилов в Кремле», копии которой часто украшали стены госучреждений.


	2. Chapter 2

_Январь 1964-го, Венгрия_

Щелчок дверного замка был худшим будильником для конспиративной квартиры. Наполеон и Илья вскочили одновременно, выхватив из-под подушек пистолеты, и замерли, прижавшись плечами друг к другу, отдалённо напоминая шедевр Иофана и Мухиной [1]. «Колхозница» в исполнении Соло поморщилась, узнав силуэт Габи Теллер. «Рабочий» Илья с плохо скрываемым облегчением выдохнул.  
— Я бы хотела сказать «доброе утро», однако это прозвучит издевательством, — заметила Габи, критически их оглядывая.  
Наполеон не хотел даже представлять, как сейчас выглядит, потому что даже Илья, единственный принявший душ, не имел товарного вида. На Соло же в бойлере не хватило горячей воды. Ждать он не стал — наспех смыл с себя кровь и копоть ледяной водой из-под крана, обтёрся и рухнул спать. Они спали вповалку на одном диване, который в разложенном виде занимал всю комнату, не сняв одежды и обуви. Диван был коротким и тесным, у Ильи не влезали ноги, Наполеон наполовину свисал, но выбирать им не приходилось. Легли, наконец — уже хорошо.  
Оружие они опустили синхронно. Габи не без иронии посмотрела на дерринджер, почти игрушечный в ладони Ильи, и Наполеон не сдержал усмешки.  
— В подарок тебе взяли, — не растерялся Илья. — Ты… быстро. Мы ещё не прибрались.  
Под «уборкой» он прежде всего имел в виду избавление от последствий миссии, включая улики и паспорта.  
Габи кивнула, поняв его правильно.  
— Очень мило, — она указала на дерринджер. — Похоже, повеселились вы от души.  
Наполеон взял руку Ильи и поднял, чтобы взглянуть на циферблат «Победы».  
— Не собираюсь давать никаких комментариев ещё как минимум два часа, — возмущенно заявил он, ложась обратно.  
— И не нужно, — повела бровью Габи. — Я собиралась зайти попозже, но…  
— Волновалась, — перебил Илья. Он улыбался, Соло готов был поклясться.  
— Приехала раньше, — выразительно поправила Габи. — Успела сесть на вечерний поезд.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Это вы мне скажите.  
Наполеон накрылся с головой, недвусмысленно демонстрируя намерение спать.  
— Да, — чуть тише ответил Илья. — Будешь кофе? У нас он закончился, но если перетрясти чемодан Ковбоя…  
— Вполне возможно, найдётся Святой Грааль. Не нужно, — отказалась Габи. — Встретимся вечером. Я заеду к шести.  
Илья пошёл её проводить.  
— И не забудьте на этот раз закрыть дверь, — напомнила она напоследок.  
Вновь щёлкнул замок, Илья задвинул щеколду и вернулся на свою часть дивана.  
— А дверь действительно была открыта, — проронил он с недоумением. — Ты что, <i>v tramvaye rodilsya</i>, Ковбой?  
— Ну не украли ведь нас, — вздохнул устало Наполеон, в качестве исключения не ответив чем-нибудь едким.  
— Заранее сочувствую тому, кто решится.  
Подумав, Наполеон согласился.

***

Габи ждала их в «Трабанте» молочного цвета на противоположной стороне улицы. Сложив чемоданы на заднее сиденье рядом с Наполеоном, Курякин сел на пассажирское место спереди.  
Было шесть вечера, уже стемнело, шёл снег вперемешку с дождём.  
— Вы становитесь похожи на людей, если выспитесь, — заметила Теллер, заводя двигатель. — С некоторых определённых ракурсов.  
— Тебе показалось, — разубедил её Соло. — Так что у нас на повестке дня?  
Габи взяла курс в сторону центра города.  
— У нас новое задание, — она их не удивила. — Нужно подбросить ложную информацию.  
Наполеон вполглаза следил за дорогой. Курякин вынудил его переместиться за Габи, потому что в очередной раз упёрся коленями в бардачок и отодвинул сиденье назад до упора.  
Соло спрятал улыбку за деликатным покашливанием в кулак, наблюдая за тем, как напарник устраивается.  
— Со старым бы разобраться, — отозвался Илья, метнув в него грозный взгляд. — Мы так и не выяснили, зачем взорвали тот склад.  
— Есть версия, что на подрывников кто-то вышел, — пожала плечами Габи. — Взрыв временно отвлёк внимание и дал им возможность переместиться. У них был план, но кто-то всё время мешал.  
— Твои коллеги, Угроза? — поинтересовался Соло.  
— Не знаю, — мрачно ответил Илья.  
Габи притормозила и свернула в сторону, чтобы проехать по очищенному проспекту. Колёса увязали в мокром снегу, однако Габи вела «Трабант» ровно.  
— Так или иначе, запасы взрывчатки вы уничтожили, — она посмотрела на Наполеона в зеркало.  
— Мы утопили её, — подтвердил Илья. — Сбросили всё, что нашли, в Дунай.  
— Если, конечно, схрон был единственным, — невесело усмехнулся Соло. — Впрочем, теперь это заботы правительства. Так что там про дезинформацию?  
Габи приподняла указательным пальцем козырёк кепи, выглядывая какую-то вывеску, и остановила машину у лавки с прессой.  
— Я сейчас, — бросила Теллер без объяснений и вышла, оставив Илью и Соло вдвоём.  
Наполеон качнул головой.  
— Не удивлюсь, если когда-нибудь увижу её в управлении на должности заместительницы Уэйверли.  
Курякин улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Только не говори, Ковбой, что завидуешь.  
— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Соло. — Хотя не совру, сказав, что свой оставшийся срок в ЦРУ я предпочёл бы просидеть не на бомбе, а в штабе, с упоением перекладывая бумажки.  
Ему оставалось всего четыре с половиной года, но с их работой свобода казалась недостижимой.  
— Это называется «секретарша», — добродушно подколол Илья. — Не думаю, что Габи была бы этим довольна.  
— А я и не Габи, — напомнил Наполеон. — Не льсти себе, Угроза, ты бы тоже не отказался от тихих деньков подальше от судеб мира.  
— _I vechnyi boy, pokoy nam tol’ko snitsya_ , — завуалированно ответил Курякин.  
Через минуту показалась Габи, неся пачку вечерних газет.  
— Меняем работу? — не удержался Наполеон, как только она села обратно. — Чур я продаю на проспекте Народной воли. Могу уступить даме Площадь Героев.  
— Здесь наши легенды, — не поддержала шутку Теллер, сложив газеты Илье на колени. — Едем ко мне, там со всем разберёмся.  
Наполеон, надеявшийся на ресторан, не удержал от печального вздоха. Курякин теребил уголки обмотанной шпагатом пачки, но внутрь не заглядывал.  
— Слона бы съел, — признался Соло. В последний раз они нормально обедали до засады, а это было почти сутки назад.  
— У меня есть плита, — намекнула Теллер.  
— Живём, — присвистнул Наполеон.

***

Соло готовил ужин из скудных покупок Теллер — выбор был невелик, но всё же он умудрился собрать пенне арабьята.  
Габи сидела с бокалом вина поперёк кресла, Илья продолжал обыгрывать в шахматы сам себя. Он воспроизводил недавно подсмотренную в газете Наполеона партию, пытаясь разрешить её альтернативными способами.  
— Ты полчаса потратил на макароны с сыром? — вскинула брови Габи, когда стол был накрыт. Она не была избалованной, они все это знали, поэтому Наполеон реагировал снисходительно. Самым благодарным ценителем его кухни всегда оказывался Курякин. Что бы ни положили, он съедал до конца, хотя был гурман не меньше Наполеона, что вроде бы должно было сделать его разборчивым и самую малость предвзятым. Илья как будто всегда удивлялся, когда из самых обычных продуктов Наполеон сотворял что-то пижонское. На комплименты Илья щедрым не был, а потому одно его скупое «спасибо» стоило для Соло любых дифирамбов.  
Наполеон хотел мягко съязвить в ответ Габи, что холодильник заполняла она, однако ещё больше он не хотел портить вечер.  
— Вкусно, — разрешил их безмолвный спарринг Курякин, уже вовсю орудовавший вилкой. Он заранее перенёс шахматную доску в комнату и теперь полностью сосредоточился на еде.  
Соло снял фартук и сел между ними, налив себе остатки вина.  
— Что ж. За ещё один прожитый вечер, — с улыбкой произнёс он тост. Габи посмотрела на него, мол: «Серьёзно?» — Илья кивнул над своей чашкой с чаем.  
Вино было дешёвым, простым и лёгким, и всё-таки Наполеону понравилось.  
— Стоило бы обсудить наши инструкции ещё раз, — он неторопливо перемешивал свою пасту, пока Илья уже съел половину, а Габи ковырялась в тарелке. — Чтобы мы точно ничего не упустили.  
— Я бы лучше послушала про ваших подрывников, — Теллер не любила проговаривать что-то дважды. — Их было две дюжины, я прочитала в черновике отчёта.  
Наполеон посмотрел на Курякина, явно не собиравшегося ничего комментировать. Они успели обсудить это наедине, прежде чем выйти из прежней квартиры. Илья не хотел никаких упоминаний о срыве, подтверждающем строчку в его досье. Он дал это понять весьма деликатно, но однозначно. Наполеон его прекрасно понял.  
Того Илью, если быть откровенным, он бы и сам был рад забыть навсегда.  
— Плюс-минус, — уклончиво ответил Соло, накалывая на вилку пенне. — Нам не хватило времени посчитать.  
Он не собирался рассказывать Теллер правду. Курякин об этом знал.  
— Вас было всего двое, — нахмурилась Габи.  
— Мы профессионалы, — напомнил Наполеон.  
Такой ответ её, похоже, устроил, потому что больше эта тема не поднималась. Пока Габи отвернулась налить себе чай, Илья посмотрел на него с признательностью.  
Наполеон ему подмигнул.

***

План операции Илье не понравился. Не из-за сложностей или технических изъянов — в сравнении с прошлыми миссиями здесь всё было просто, а главное, без очевидных рисков. Ему не понравилась его легенда, Наполеон это понял сразу. Агент СССР в роли агента СССР, который должен получить информацию, чтобы впоследствии её прошляпить, купившись на обаяние некой «ласточки» — обольстительницы под прикрытием. Никто не знал о ней ничего определённого, но по сведениям Уэйверли она работала на поставщика взрывчатки, недавно задействованной в будапештских терактах. Она уже знала от связных о времени встречи, когда пара лояльных коммунистам информаторов (легенды Наполеона и Габи) собиралась передать Курякину конверт со сведениями о резервном схроне подрывников. Схема элементарная: «ласточка» обкрадывает Илью после встречи, передаёт полученную информацию нанимателю, а дальше кто-то непременно является к схрону для избавления от следов. Никакой взрывчатки там нет и в помине, но зато будет поджидать опергруппа, в результате чего операция «Будапешт» станет ещё одним успехом «А.Н.К.Л.».  
Курякин не так уж умело обхаживал женщин, чтобы сыграть героя-любовника, однако выбора ему не оставили. Наполеон заявил сразу, что не сойдёт за русского, даже если пройдёт лингвистический интенсив. Он забавлялся, видя нежелание Ильи участвовать в медовой ловушке.  
Был поздний вечер, Габи отправилась спать, Илья вернулся к шахматной партии. На этот раз Наполеон составил ему компанию.  
— Да брось, Угроза, твоё прикрытие — просто сказка, — пытался переубедить его Соло. — Тебе придётся играть самого себя. Чуть более сговорчивого, готового выпить с дамой и обольститься её красотой.  
— Шах, — объявил Илья.  
Наполеон убрал своего короля из-под удара его ладьи.  
— Вспоминая наши предыдущие миссии, говорю тебе, эта — подарок.  
Курякин вздохнул и покачал головой, не отрывая глаз от доски.  
— Не понимаю, что тебе не по нраву, — порой Соло мог быть настойчивым. — Боишься за свою репутацию?  
— Шах, — снова сходил Илья. — Не в репутации дело, Ковбой.  
Наполеон прикрыл короля.  
— А в чём тогда?  
Илья поймал его за рукав и вернул на место исчезнувшую с поля пешку.  
— Странный у меня выходит агент. В ЦРУ, может, такого бы отозвали и посадили сортировать бумажки, урезав наполовину жалованье. У нас в КГБ не так, — он выждал паузу и передвинул ладью. — Мой агент знает, на что себя обрекает, не к месту связываясь с какой-то девчонкой. У него в кармане секретов на миллион. А он ведётся на юбку.  
Наполеон ему улыбнулся.  
— Есть вещи, Угроза, не подвластные здравому смыслу.  
— Например? — поднял глаза Илья.  
Иногда Наполеон ему поражался: математический ум агента Курякина начисто исключал эмоции из расчётов.  
— Любовь, — пожал он плечами.  
Илья моргнул с недоумением, словно Соло сказал это на языке коренных американцев.  
— Шах и мат, — Курякин кивнул на доску и вышел из-за стола.

***

Фальшивая чета Ковач торопливо исчезла в метро, передав Илье конверт возле кинотеатра «Пушкин». Спустя одну станцию Соло и Габи пересели в «Трабант» и вернулись на место встречи. Наполеон, отцепив накладные усы и переодевшись в свою одежду, следил за Ильёй через боковое зеркало. Габи, стянувшая белый парик и сменившая пальто на куртку, смотрела за улицей.  
Курякин пил чай в кафетерии.  
— Попался, — возвестил Наполеон с улыбкой, заметив за его столиком девушку. Лица её он не видел, «ласточка» сидела к окну спиной.  
Вряд ли это была случайность, и, возможно, это означало, что обольстительница не так проста, как они о ней думали.  
— О чём они говорят? — Габи попыталась увидеть сама, однако обзор был только у Соло. — Попробуй прочесть по губам.  
— Без понятия, — честно ответил он. — Я вижу только Илью. Возможно, он рассказывает ей о _vodka_. Или о _balalayka_ для его _medved’_.  
Шумно вздохнув, Габи заглушила двигатель.  
— Лучше бы и вправду ты пошёл вместо него.  
— Брось, милая, — беззаботно улыбнулся Наполеон. — Он может заливать ей даже о производительности подмосковных куриц, она всё равно не сорвётся, пока не получит того, что ей нужно. Тем более, — он чуть помолчал, — я не уверен, что мы с ней не знакомы.  
Теллер провела по лицу ладонью.  
— Соло…  
Не став ничего комментировать, Наполеон развернул газету и устроился поудобнее.  
Они условились с Ильёй, что, если дело зайдёт далеко, он поведёт «ласточку» в отель «Нью-Йорк». Где уж и производить впечатление на приглянувшуюся даму, как не в венгерской версии «Метрополя»: высокие потолки с роскошной лепниной, портьеры, красные ковры и вышколенный персонал. Сразу рисуется глубина Курякинского кошелька, а заодно и степень его интереса. Если он снимает им со спутницей номер в самом дорогом и известном отеле города, то из него можно вить верёвки. «Ласточка» это поймёт.  
Прошло более часа, и Курякин с девушкой вышли, чтобы сразу поймать такси. Она уже держала его под руку. Скорее всего, они собирались выпить. Девушка действовала, словно по шпионскому руководству — Наполеон прекрасно знал эти схемы. Должно быть, она была очень красивая и до крайности самоуверенная, если решилась действовать столь вызывающе прямо. Был второй вариант — она была отчаянная, а также третий — Илья прикинулся дураком.  
— Поедем за ними? — спросила Габи. За рулём снова была она.  
— Лишним не будет, — отозвался Наполеон, не отрываясь от чтения новостей.

***

Габи спала, подтянув ноги к груди и укрывшись своим пальто. Они простояли пару часов у кафе «Жербо», затем ещё столько же — у бара через квартал. Габи везде умудрялась парковаться так, что их «Трабант» не оказывался на виду. Учитывая количество автомобилей этой марки и популярность светлой расцветки, заметить, а уж тем более запомнить их, было сложно.  
Ждать было утомительно, однако Илью решили не бросать. Вне всяких сомнений, он бы прекрасно справился сам — не зря же в КГБ он был лучшим, но Теллер почему-то настаивала. Соло не нашёл причин отказать.  
В конце концов, они подъехали к условленному «Нью-Йорку», возле которого и остались — Курякин завёл «ласточку» внутрь, как следовало, и там они исчезли надолго.  
Часы показывали шесть утра.  
Наполеон зашевелился, наматывая на шею шарф, и Габи, вздрогнув, проснулась.  
— Вышел? — она протёрла глаза и поднялась посмотреть, в чём дело. На улице падал снег и светили фонари, в сравнении с окнами отеля казавшиеся тусклыми.  
— Нет, и его дама не выходила, — Наполеон поставил на пистолет глушитель. — Пойду, проверю, как у них дела.  
— Возможно, что ты придёшь… не вовремя, — вкрадчиво предупредила Теллер.  
— Илья будет только рад.  
Наполеон был уверен почти на все сто: если Курякину перепало с «ласточкой», то он пошёл на это, будто на эшафот, закрыв глаза и думая о славной Родине. Соло не верил в целомудренность Ильи, просто тот не был сторонником случайных связей. Скорее, он был из тех, кто после поцелуя в фильме втайне надеется, что герои в конце поженятся. Два метра агента, способного швырнуть мотоцикл, — а простодушный в делах сердечных. Не человек, а контраст на контрасте. Наполеона он удивлял до сих пор, хотя это было непросто.  
— Даю тебе полчаса, — заявила Габи. — Если не вернёшься, я выхожу на связь с Уэйверли.  
— Принято, — улыбнулся Соло.

***

Выяснить номер комнаты, в которой остановился Курякин, проблемой не стало: критически малое количество молоденьких девушек умели говорить ему «нет». Правило распространялось и на сотрудниц ресепшена.  
На ручке двери нужного номера висела табличка «не беспокоить». Наполеон из вежливости постучался.  
— _Ne zaperto_ , — ответили глухо.  
Наполеон держал руку на пистолете под пиджаком. Он приоткрыл дверь и только потом шагнул внутрь — полубоком, не открывая спину.  
— Обслуживание номеров, — сообщил он негромко. Узкий коридор не давал увидеть комнату, вдобавок, в номере было темно.  
— Ковбой, — облегчённо вздохнули в комнате. Поняв по обращению, что Курякин один, Наполеон убрал ладонь с пистолета и осторожно захлопнул дверь.  
— Мы его ждём, а он решил отдохнуть, — театрально возмутился Соло. — Глаз не смыкаем, болеем за тебя всем агентство…  
— Стой, — перебил его Илья, и Наполеон, сделав шаг, замер, на всякий случай посмотрев под ноги. — Я… Хм. Не знаю, как лучше сказать. Ты с Габи?  
— Она внизу, — Соло не очень понимал, в чём дело. Не понимать, в чём дело, ему не нравилось, и он опять нащупал под пиджаком свой браунинг.  
— Прежде чем зайдёшь, я должен предупредить. Если ты вздумаешь смеяться или острить… Или сболтнёшь кому-то… Даже если случайно.  
Наполеона обожгло любопытством.  
— Я убью тебя, — спокойно продолжил Илья. — Честное слово, убью.  
Догадки всплывали в голове Соло одна другой красочнее, но он разумно решил, что лучше увидеть. Медленно выглянув из-за угла, он включил свет и оказался… почти в восторге.  
Талант говорить, его наиболее выдающийся, вернулся к нему не сразу.  
Илья сидел, откинувшись, на кровати с прикованными к спинке запястьями, абсолютно голый — за некоторым исключением. То место, которое, по скромному мнению Соло, являлось центром всей композиции, прикрывала небезызвестная кепка.  
Наполеон пожалел, что не носил с собой камеры-пуговицы.  
Лицо Курякина было чернее тучи.  
— Понятия не имею, кто эта дамочка, — Соло осмотрел Илью ещё раз, теперь оценивающе, — но мне она уже нравится.  
Если бы взглядом можно было испепелять, Наполеона пора было бы сметать в совок.  
— Рыжая, — почти прорычал Илья. — Волосы вьются, глаза голубые. Рост около 170-ти. Она назвалась Ребеккой.  
— Ребекка, — повторил имя Соло. Он подошёл ближе и замер возле кровати, словно не собирался помогать без просьбы. Рассматривая Илью с головы до ног и обратно, он демонстрировал искусствоведческий интерес. А посмотреть было на что, право слово, напарника природа не обделила. — Она, вижу, времени с тобой не теряла.  
Если бы не наручники, Соло наверняка не досчитался бы зубов.  
— Ничего не было, — процедил Илья.  
— Совсем ничего? — Наполеон как будто расстроился.  
— Ковбой, — он снова зарычал.  
Соло невинно улыбнулся, после чего всё же полез за отмычками. Каждое действие он манерно растягивал, всем видом показывая, что не спешит. Курякин скрипел зубами и не сводил с него взгляда, обещавшего умертвить всеми способами.  
Развернув чехол, Наполеон устроил целое представление с выбором подходящего инструмента.  
— Она подмешала мне что-то в выпивку, — продолжил Илья с раздражением. — Что хуже всего, я это видел.  
— Ты ничего не мог сделать, — напомнил Наполеон, начав ковыряться в замке наручников. Он понимал, что Курякину хотелось высказаться, и мешать этому не стал.  
В конце концов, тому и так сегодня досталось.  
— Я мог скрутить её здесь. И сразу же допросить, — мрачно ответил Илья, отвернувшись.  
— А дальше? Что бы она рассказала? Что оставляла запечатанные конверты в почтовом ящике у булочной на улице Эржебет?  
Наполеон поменял отмычку — замок оказался не из простых.  
— Тогда вам надо было за ней проследить.  
— Я не заметил, как она выходила. Да и не думаю, что это бы что-то дало. Она наверняка работает через систему курьеров, так безопаснее для обеих сторон. Так что, Угроза, — замок, наконец, открылся, — ты всё сделал правильно, ты — герой.  
Илья тут же высвободился и собрался встать, крепко прижав кепку к причинному месту. Наполеон, выразительно вскинув брови, повернулся к нему спиной.  
— Я в коридоре подожду, — тактично сообщил он и вышел, прибрав отмычки в потайной карман.

***

Опять шёл снег, и его было много — дорогу завалило выше щиколоток. Горели гирлянды, дети лепили снеговиков. Из музыкального магазина доносились звуки проигрывателя.  
Наполеон нёс глинтвейн сидящему на капоте Илье, который курил и наблюдал за ним через улицу. План удался, оперативная группа «А.Н.К.Л.» взяла наёмников на месте ложного схрона. Пятеро австрийских бойцов в спецовках, очевидно связанных со спонсором будапештских подрывников, были незамедлительно сопровождены на допрос. Что до Ребекки — её и след простыл, однако Наполеон был отчего-то уверен, что однажды они ещё встретятся.  
Илья затушил окурок и взял стакан.  
— Отмечаем? — он кивнул на глинтвейн.  
— Отмечаем, — бодро ответил Соло. — Уэйверли отозвал Габи в штаб, так что мы с тобой никого не ждём.  
Теллер увезла с собой черновики отчётов, чтобы довести их потом до ума. Илья убедил Наполеона не раскрывать подробности бесславной сцены в отеле, поэтому Габи ни о чём не узнала. Они изложили ей самую скучную версию произошедшего, в которой не упоминались нюансы вроде отсутствия на Илье одежды. Наполеон был бы рад описать достойную холста картину — да что уж, он мог бы даже нарисовать, сделав акцент на интимных деталях, — но ему было достаточно, что они оба это помнили. Это была тайна на двоих. «На троих», — мысленно поправил себя Соло, вовремя вспомнив о рыжей Ребекке. Хотя её можно было не учитывать.  
В любом случае, дежурные словесные перепалки с Ильёй обещали теперь стать насыщеннее — у Наполеона появился козырь.  
Соло поёжился, подняв воротник куртки повыше. Пусть он замёрз, архитектура венгерского сецессиона в свете фонарей выглядела по-настоящему сказочно.  
— Не знал, что Будапешт окажется таким… впечатляющим.  
Лукаво сощурившись, он посмотрел на Курякина.  
— Не подорвались, и на том спасибо, — подчёркнуто невозмутимо отозвался Илья.  
Они подняли стаканы, посчитав это за хороший тост.  
— Хотел бы сказать, что в этот раз мы легко отделались, — Наполеон, сделав глоток, улыбнулся. — Однако ты вряд ли разделяешь моё мнение.  
Курякин терпеливо вздохнул.  
— Ты будешь припоминать мне этот отель до пенсии, — качнул головой Илья. — Надеюсь, знакомство с коллекцией Эстерхази заставит тебя хоть ненадолго сменить пластинку.  
Через шесть часов им нужно было сесть на поезд, однако Соло не был бы Соло, если бы не настоял на культурной программе. Он запланировал поход в музей, чему Илья не противился.  
— Чтобы перекрыть твой образ в «Нью-Йорке», я должен увидеть там что-то… ошеломляющее, — подумав, отозвался Наполеон.  
— Смотри не _vyprygni iz shtanov_ , когда будешь доводить до меня суть искусства, — в глазах Ильи мелькнула опасная искорка. — Это зрелище ошеломит куда больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://sobesednik.ru/storage/posts/November2019/trDMxue0MskLtX6ZHUFR.jpg.


End file.
